Student Page: Roxanne Griffin
Name: Roxanne "Roxxy" Alayna Griffin Age: 17 Year: Class of 2013, graduated. DOB: April 14th, 1995 Gender: Female Species: Human Occupation/role: Mother/future U.S. Army officer Orientation: Straight Relationship status: Engaged to Blain Briggs Dorm Room/Rommate: '''203, Faythe Calypso '''Likes: Her friends, JROTC, playing the clarinet and electric guitar, being called Roxxy, the paranormal activity that goes on in the school, being her rebellious self, her fiance, Blain. Dislikes: The fact that her parents can't accept how she is, her brother, vegetables, snotty cheerleaders, dumb blondes who give other blondes a bad name (AKA HER ROOMMATE). Personality: Roxxy was once the whacky and rebellious type. Since becoming pregnant and having a daughter, she's matured a lot. She knows she can't act immature anymore for the sake of her daughter. Sometimes her old personality shows when she's around friends. Bio: Roxanne was born into a very wealthy family, along with her older brother, who is a senior. Her family has attended Misery High since it's opening in the 1920's. Her parents expect her to be like them: prestigious and well-mannered. although she is the complete opposite. Her parents, being former pupils and valedictorians at Misery High, enrolled her once she graduated 8th grade in hopes that the highly prestigious school would tone their wild daughter down. Turns out, it doesn't work. Roxxy loves Misery High, though. Even the ghostly activity that happens every so often. She wishes to see one of the famous ghosts, even if it would cost her life. Since her 2 years of Misery High, Roxxy has found herself into a lot of trouble. Her biggest case was in the beginning of her sophomore year, she snuck from school with Carl Henry Frederickson, Rosalie Beneth, and Blain for a trip to Detroit. During the journey, they almost got caught by the police when breaking into a cemetery after hours on their first night out. If that wasn't bad enough, when they actually got to Detroit, she was gunned down in a drive-by shooting, nearly losing her life. Although her gunshot wounds have healed, it still leaves a physical and mental scar on her life. She made it through her sophomore year alive, despite becoming pregnant and receiving a broken ankle on prom. In the summer between her sophomore and junior years, she met 2 new friends who share the same dilemna. Together they founded a teen pregnancy club to help other pregnant students. With new new friends and a new club behind her, her junior year will be a bit more bearable. Her junior year has ended, and being a mother is tough. Somehow Roxxy managed to juggle her schoolwork along with taking care of Davi. Blain has been a big help with getting a job and taking care of Davi when Roxxy can't. Senior year is slightly easier than the previous year, but still hard with having to take care of Davi. She manages, thankfully. She finds time to relax, hang out with her friends. Over Christmas break, Blain proposed to her. She's now happily engaged and eagerly awaiting to finish up school and marry the love of her life. Relations Daughter of Charlotta and Lucian Griffin, little sister to Leonardo Griffin, younger cousin to (deceased), older cousin to (deceased), older cousin to Rachel Griffin (now 9, will attend Misery High in the future), mother to Other *She is one of the founding members of the student-run club, "Sixteen and Pregnant", along with Aglaia Calypso and Zabitha Wilson. *She has to take night classes because on some days she has to stay home to take care of her baby. *She plans to join the Army before graduating, mainly for the money they'll provide. She has yet to tell Blain. Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2013 Category:Female Students Category:Graduates